Someone Old, Someone New
by somebody's secret
Summary: Olivia investigates a case where a foster child and her mother have gone missing. She makes a surprising discovery and reconnects with an old friend in the process. (My take on Sunk Cost Fallacy)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I heard the news that Alex Cabot was coming back! As much as I hope they'll finally put Olivia and Alex together, I know it won't happen so here's my version that does just that.**

* * *

 _6:35 am; 237 West 78th Street_

"Amelia? Are you dressed yet?"

The six year old girl grinned as she walked into the kitchen, stopping before her foster mom, dressed in her school jumper and mismatched shoes. The foster mother laughed as she looked down at the little girl, noting the shoes and her messy hair. "You mixed up your shoes sweetie. Why don't you put on the slip on white ones for today? And when you're done go wait for me in the bathroom so I can brush out your hair before school."

"Brush it again?" The little girl huffed as she attempted to run a hand through her long brown locks, getting it caught in the progress.

"Yes, sweetie. You do realize you're allowed to brush your hair more than once a week," the mother teased as she grabbed a banana out of the fruit dish and slipped it into the girl's lunch box.

"But it hurts! Why can't my hair be as nice as yours?"

"That's because you get knots when you don't brush it often enough," her mother reminded her as she zipped up the lunch box and set it aside. "I brush my hair daily. Go on now, change your shoes and I'll be right there in a minute to brush your hair. If you're quick we might even have time to braid it!" The little girl cheered as she ran off into her bedroom once more.

A knock on the door surprised the older woman and she walked over to it, peeking through to see if she recognized the person. The unexpected guest was a younger man, probably in his late twenties, looking disheveled and scruffy. She had never seen him before in the complex and considered ignoring it until he knocked once more. Being cautious, the woman slid the chain lock into place before opening up the door the short three inches that the chain allowed before getting stuck.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you have something of mine bitch." The woman's eyes widened as she attempted to shove the door closed on him, only to have him ram his body into it, causing the chain lock to split from the frame. She fell backwards into the room, scrambling to her feet as she grabbed onto her phone and attempted to call for help.

It was only then that she saw the bat hanging loosely at his side. She ran behind her kitchen island and grabbed onto the first thing that she saw, a vase full of flowers, and threw it at him. He side-stepped it, causing it to crash before the door and merely grinned as he stepped toward her. She fumbled with her phone as she quickly pulled a kitchen knife from her knife block and held it out toward him, the knife shaking in her grip.

In a flash, he lunged at her, swinging the bat full force into her chest, causing her to slam back into the stainless-steel refrigerator with an audible crack. The phone and knife fell from her hands as she blinked away the haze surrounding her vision.

"Where is she?" He hissed out as he held up the bat once more, using his foot to kick the phone and knife away from her.

"Mom?" That caused her to become alert once more. The man looked toward the direction of the little girl's room and the mother took that opportunity to lunge at him while yelling at her daughter.

"Amelia, run! Get out of here and get help!" She cried out as she struggled with the man for a second before he regained control, flipping her body over so that she was pinned to the ground. He grasped onto her head and smashed it into the floor before standing up and looking toward the hallway. The older woman grasped onto his ankle weakly in an attempt to stop him from going near her daughter but he merely turned back to her and began kicking her, swing after swing connecting with her abdomen, hips, and legs until she couldn't move or speak.


	2. Chapter 2

_9:13 am; Manhattan Special Victims Unit_

Olivia's phone rang for the fifth time as she slung her bag over her shoulder and pushed her way through the doors of the precinct. She was running late and she knew it but the incessant calls from her team didn't help.

"Lieu…"

"Yeah, we've got a case, I know. Follow me and brief me quickly," Olivia cut off Carisi as she headed into her office to put her stuff down.

"Missing six year old foster child, reported missing this morning after she didn't show up to school. The social worker tried to make her monthly visit this morning as well but couldn't get in contact with the foster parents. Her name is Amelia Thomas," Carisi explained as he watched his boss rush frantically around the room, putting her things away and attaching her badge and gun to her hip.

"So no contact from the foster parents? When was she last reported seen?"

"Last seen at school yesterday being picked up by her foster mother."

"And the birth parents?"

Before Carisi could answer, there was a knock on the doorframe and Amanda popped her head in. "Social worker just arrived, Liv."

"Alright, I'll be right out. Get me the address of the foster parents. We're going to make a house call with the social worker."

"You got it," Amanda replied as she slipped out of the room.

"The social worker should know more about the birth parents. The gist I got was a deadbeat dad and a single mom with drug addiction. She entered the foster system two years ago."

Olivia shook her head in disgust before heading out of the room, Carisi following closely behind. "You must be the social worker assigned to Amelia?" Olivia questioned as she walked over to a woman older than herself, hair fully greyed.

"Yes, I'm Margaret. I've been handling Amelia's case since she entered the foster system."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to come with me. We're going to check up on the foster parents." She turned toward the other detectives. "Carisi, find everything you can about the birth parents. Rollins, follow up with the school to see if there's any footage of Amelia leaving with someone."

"Er—foster parent," Margaret corrected once Olivia was finished making her orders. "Amelia was placed with a single foster mother."

"What do you know about the foster mother?" The lieutenant questioned as she led Margaret to her squad car and headed toward the address that Carisi had texted her.

"Alexandra? She's quite a nice lady and I'm positive she didn't have anything to do with this. She has been Amelia's foster mother for a year now. Before her, Amelia was bouncing around homes every other week. Alexandra was actually her child advocacy lawyer initially. It took Amelia confiding in her that she didn't feel safe around men. We don't have many single women willing to be foster parents so it was tough but Alexandra talked me into letting her take temporary custody of Amelia. Amelia has never been better."

"So your monthly visits?"

"Everything was always in order. Alexandra struggled initially with being a single mother but she was just so good with Amelia that Amelia took to her immediately." Margaret glanced down the street as Olivia slowed the car to park outside of the apartment complex. "Her building is right there," she said as she pointed it out. "I went to check up at our scheduled meeting at seven and there was no answer at her door. I just assumed that Alexandra had forgotten and had taken Amelia to school since it starts at 7:40 but when I was called by the school saying that Amelia didn't show up and that they couldn't confirm an absence with Alexandra, I knew something was off. Alexandra always answers my phone calls but I haven't heard a peep from her. I even left a few messages."

Olivia walked up to the apartment door, evaluating it to see if anything looked off before pressing the doorbell. She waited a moment but as expected, there was no response. "Do me a favor and call the foster mom." Margaret quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the number once more. They both heard a faint ringing coming from inside the apartment which left a bad feeling in the pit of Olivia's stomach.

She bit her lip as she rapped her knuckles hard against the door rather than ringing the doorbell, causing the door to slip open a few inches. From the small view into the apartment, Olivia could see that the chain lock was broken from the frame and that there was shattered glass on the floor. Her hand was on her gun a second later and she slipped it out of its holster. "Call 911, tell them to send a unit here and stay outside unless I say differently, okay?" Margaret nodded as she stepped out of the way of the door frame and began furiously dialing on her phone once more.

Olivia wrapped both of her hands around her gun and pointed it low to the ground as she shouldered open the door another foot. She slowly entered the building, ignoring the crunch of broken glass beneath her boots. She searched the room, noting what looked like a shattered vase on the floor in front of the door and a kitchen knife dropped near the hallway. Droplets and smears of dried blood caught her attention and after clearing the kitchen and living room, she followed her way down the hallway and toward the trail of blood.

She cleared the first door which turned out to be the bathroom, followed by what appeared to be Amelia's bedroom. She returned to the hallway, quietly making her way to the last room where the blood trail seemed to be leading. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what may be on the other side as she pushed the door open and slipped inside.

The first thing she noticed was the unconscious body of a woman, bound and gagged on the bed, skirt crumpled around her hips, underwear around her knees. A lump formed in Olivia's throat as she quickly cleared the adjoining bathroom and walk-in closet before holstering her gun and rushing to the unconscious woman. She pressed her fingers against her neck, sighing in relief as she felt a pulse, while she pulled out her radio with her other hand.

"This is Lieutenant Olivia Benson. I need a bus at 237 West 78th Street, Apartment C. I've got an unconscious woman with signs of sexual assault." The static voice of the operator responded back, confirming the dispatch of an ambulance that went ignored by Olivia as she searched the woman before her for injuries.

Her head was tossed to the side, long blonde hair covering her face. She was dressed professionally, as if she was attacked either the night before, right after work, or before she had left for work this morning. There were clear signs of head trauma which were obvious from the dark red stains soaked into the pillow beneath her. Her blouse was torn open, revealing her bra but no other obvious injuries were present on her torso besides bruising that had begun to form. Her wrists were rubbed raw with blood around them from where she no doubt pulled at the rope binding her to the bedframe.

Olivia knew she had to get the woman free from her constraints before the medics got there so she pulled out her knife and carefully tore through the frayed ropes, gently guiding the woman's hands down to her side. She reached towards the woman's covered face, carefully tilting it toward her in an attempt to remove the tape covering her lips but what she saw as the blonde locks slipped away from her face caused her to freeze. That lump in her throat suddenly bubbled up and for the first time in her career, she turned away from the woman and gagged, trying her best to hold back the vomit.

"Oh god," Olivia gasped as she shook off the shock and horror and quickly turned back to the very familiar face. "Alex Cabot," she whispered as her own tears threatened to spill.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry too much about Alex's appearance, not all is what it seems. I'll update again shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

_9:56 am; 237 West 78th Street_

 _"Oh god," Olivia gasped as she shook off the shock and horror and quickly turned back to the familiar face. "Alex Cabot," she whispered as her own tears threatened to spill._

The unconscious woman before her, potential rape victim, and foster mother was none other than Alexandra Cabot. She carefully brushed back the ruffled locks of blonde hair and pried the tape away from the woman's lips, causing her to groan and shift on the bed. "Alex, I need you to stay still. You're safe and help is on the way."

Olivia could see the confusion etched in the woman's face as she attempted to open up her eyes. Olivia knew behind those eyelids she'd find the most mesmerizing blue eyes she had ever seen. A glimpse of blue broke through and the lieutenant gently ran a finger over the woman's forehead to soothe her back into consciousness.

Confusion shone through the blonde's face. "L—Liv?" Her eyelashes fluttered a few times before she was able to focus on the woman before her.

"Yeah, it's me sweetie. I've got you and you're safe now."

"Where…" Alex closed her eyes once more before they flashed open and she struggled to get up off of the bed.

"Wow, Alex, calm down! You're injured and bleeding!" Olivia quickly pinned the woman's shoulders to the bed, hoping that it wouldn't trigger her but she didn't know the extent to Alex's head and neck injuries.

"Amelia! Where is she? Where is Amelia?" She cried out as she struggled against Olivia's restraint.

"Alex, focus on me! I need you to calm down! We're looking for her now. We're going to find her. Look at me, sweetie. I need you to breathe. Inhale. Three…Two…One…" Alex noticeably calmed down but was still struggling to comprehend and speak to the lieutenant.

"Her father," Alex rasped out, her voice tired. "He took her. Didn't know who he was when he knocked…forced his way inside. I tried calling for help but he came after me with a bat."

"Okay, that's great, Alex. We're going to go find him, okay? Now we know who we're looking for. But the medics are coming soon and I need to focus on you right now. Your shirt is torn and your…" Olivia swallowed back the vomit once more. "Your underwear is around your knees. Did he…"

"No," Alex murmured as she shook her head, groaning in pain from it. "He was going to…said if I wanted to be her mother he'd treat me just how he treated her…I told Amelia to run, to hide…but she came in and begged him not to hurt me. He left with her. Just roughed me up a bit."

"Okay, where did he hurt you? I can see your head is bleeding and your wrists from the ropes."

Olivia turned toward the door as she heard the medics enter the apartment and find their way into the bedroom. They quickly went about setting up the gurney and one of the female medics checked Alex's vitals.

"He shoved me into the fridge which is how I hit my head… I fell to the floor and he started hitting me with the bat and kicking me…I think he broke a rib. Then he dragged me into the bedroom and tied me up. Punched me a few times on the face and stomach and then left. When I heard the door close I tried calling for help but he had taped my mouth and then I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore."

"Okay, you're doing great Alex. They're going to transfer you to the gurney, okay? I'm going to help." She watched as the strapped a brace around Alex's neck before helping the medics carry the blonde the short distance to the gurney. She followed them out of the apartment just as officers entered the scene as well. "Load her up, I'll be riding with her," she told the medics as she turned toward the officers. "Close off the scene and don't let anyone touch anything until CSU gets here. Someone needs to pull security footage for the building immediately. We're looking for a man who knocked on this door and forcibly entered the premise. He left with a six year old girl. My team will be taking point. Expect Sergeant Tutuola to be here within ten minutes."

Once she had briefed the officers on scene, she pulled out her phone and called Fin, updating him with the new information, followed by letting Margaret know that police officers would be talking to her and that one of them would take her home as well once they were done. She ran down the stairs, knowing that she'd beat the slow elevator and jogged toward the ambulance just as they began packing up. She jumped into the vehicle and sat down next to her old friend, gently picking up her hand and giving her a small squeeze to remind her that she wasn't alone.

"Liv…"

"Yeah, sweetie, I'm here."

"Find Amelia, please," Alex mumbled weakly. Olivia figured that one of drugs that they had administered must be making her drowsy. Despite her best efforts, Alex was beginning to fall into unconsciousness once more.

"We will, sweetie, I promise. Fin is taking charge so that I can be with you."

"But Amelia…You're the best Liv. She needs you."

"You need me too, Alex. And don't worry, we'll find her."


	4. Chapter 4

_12:07 pm; Mercy General_

"Tell me you found something," Olivia whispered into her phone as she stood up from her seat beside Alex's hospital bed. She tiptoed out of the room and stepped into the hallway.

"It's a tough one, Liv," Amanda responded from the other end of the phone. "We got a decent picture of the father from the security camera but that's it. We're circulating it as far as we can and the news stations should be picking it up shortly. But when Amelia was taken from her birth mother, the birth mother said the father left before Amelia was born and that he was dead. So we know nothing about him other than the picture we found. Even the social worker didn't have a clue about the details surround Amelia's birth father. The only thing we were able to get from Margaret was that Alex might know more since Amelia really opened up to her."

"Well she's currently sleeping right now but I'll go wake her up and try to get any information about him out of her. Don't expect much though. Amelia was four when she entered the foster system so any interactions or stories told by her mother about him would've been when she was under the age of four. Kids don't normally remember that much."

They hung up shortly after and Olivia returned to Alex's room, debating waking the sleeping blonde up. There were now very noticeable bruises on Alex's face. The back of her head had been cleaned and bandaged after they had confirmed that it was just superficial abrasions. Her wrists were wrapped in bandage as well and Olivia knew that beneath her hospital gown she'd find her torso bandaged as well. Her assailant had fractured two of her ribs during his assault. Olivia had even asked the doctors to check for any signs of sexual assault just in case and they confirmed that there was no evidence of such an assault which relieved Olivia.

She pursed her lips as she walked over to the side of Alex's bed and picked up her bandaged hand, gently examining it before stroking the soft skin peaking out from the bandages. The sleeping blonde stirred from the interaction and slowly opened up her eyes again. "Liv."

"Hey sweetie, how about some water?" Olivia questioned after noting the dryness to Alex's voice. She grabbed onto the cup beside Alex's bed and held it before the blonde, adjusting the straw so that it was near her lips. Alex took a long draw of the liquid before release the straw and leaning back against the pillow.

"Amelia?"

"We're still looking. I actually wanted to ask you if you knew anything about her birth father. All we were able to get was his picture from when he entered your building. We've got his fingerprints running through the system but there haven't been any hits yet."

"Uhm…" Alex closed her eyes as she tried to think. "Honestly, I don't think I know enough to help you any."

"That's okay. How about you just tell me about her then? What made you decide to foster her? Margaret said you were initially her lawyer?"

Alex smiled softly as she stared off into the distance as if she was remembering something. "Yeah, I was helping out with the legality of her case. Her birth mother wanted rights to keep her but she was constantly strung out on drugs. She tried to go to rehab but ended up failing and tried to rob a gas station clerk. She got picked up and booked so I stepped in the represent the best interest of her daughter. She bounced around from foster home to foster home for a year, each person saying that they really did try to help her but that she was just impossible to deal with. Bed-wetting, crying, screaming, hitting, locking herself in rooms, the works. After her fifteenth home I knew we couldn't keep this up so I tried talking to her to figure out what she wanted. Turned out that the one thing we missed was that every home we sent her to had a father and she had a deep rooted fear of men. Through her stories, I was able to deduce that her mom brought home quite a few bad men. Some would completely ignore her, others physically, emotionally, and verbally abused her. The mother's most recent boyfriend was her drug dealer and he had burned Amelia with cigarettes as a punishment for her mom for not paying up. So, needless to say, she couldn't handle being around men."

"You've seen this all before though," Olivia commented sadly. "She was different?"

Alex licked her lips as she looked off at the wall. "To be completely honest? She reminded me of you." The last sentence was a soft whisper. "Uhm," Alex hesitated and cleared her throat. "During one of the first conversations that Amelia really opened up to me, she asked me what rape was. I asked her where she had heard that word and she said 'mommy hates me because daddy raped her and she didn't want me.' In the moment, I didn't know what to say but that night I bawled like a baby, Olivia. This four year old girl knew that her mother had been raped and didn't really want her. She knew what it felt like to be hated, to be abused, to be neglected.

"But when she looked at me, she didn't let it show. She has these big beautiful brown eyes that look just like yours." Alex smiled sadly. "I remember one time she was telling me about the physical abuse and I couldn't help it. I started crying. And without missing a beat, she just stopped telling her story, got up from her chair, hugged me, and asked me why I was upset. Can you believe that?" Alex wiped the wetness that had begun to surround her eyes. "I knew I had to help her…just like how I wish I had been able to help you during your childhood."

Olivia smiled softly as she ran her finger gently across Alex's forehead. She pressed a hesitant kiss beneath the bandages on Alex's forehead. "You're a good person Alex. And you did help her…you saved her."

Alex shook her head in response. "I couldn't save her from her father."

Before Olivia could response, another phone call came through. She pulled it out of her pocket and checked the name before answering. "Please tell me you've got something."

"We've got him, Lieu. Jerico Rodriguez. His fingerprints came up for doing time for robbery and assault. He was released from prison two weeks ago. We've got his current residence and are heading there right now to see if he's there."

"Liv," Alex interrupted, having overheard what Carisi was saying on the phone. "Please, I want you there for her. Tell her you're my friend and that I sent you to go bring her back."

"Alright, Carisi, send me the address and I'll meet you there. And get the addresses of any known relatives, friends, even former cellmates. He's fresh out so he will probably be hanging low with someone while he figures out how to get out of town with her."

Olivia flashed a soft smile at the blonde. "I'm going to find her Alex and when I do, I'll bring her right back here to you." She turned to leave, only to be stopped by Alex reaching out for her. The blonde gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Be careful."

"I always am, Al," Olivia replied back with a grin. Alex used her other hand to cup Olivia's cheek softly, her lower lip tucked between her teeth. Olivia searched her face, noting that Alex's eyes were fixed on her lips. "Alex?" Blue eyes flicked up to meet hers and Alex lost herself in her warm, protective gaze. Olivia felt Alex gently pull her face closer until they were mere inches apart. Blue eyes slipped closed and the lieutenant held her breath as her heart pounded in her chest. Was Alex about to kiss her? Did she want Alex to kiss her? Was that even a question?

She leaned forward to close the distance, only to feel Alex tilt her head down and press their foreheads together instead. The blonde exhaled hesitantly before pulling away, unable to make eye contact with the brunette. "I'll be back as soon as I find her," Olivia assured her once more.

She ducked down and gave Alex a quick kiss on the forehead but before she could pull away, her heart took control of her body. She pressed her lips quickly against Alex's, just long enough to feel Alex sigh softly in relief and lean into the kiss. Before either could say a word, Olivia was out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

_1:42 pm; Apartment of Jerico Rodriguez_

Olivia could sense the fear in Amelia's eyes. Her gun was drawn, along with Fin's and Carisi's, all three of them focused on Jerico who was holding a bat out at them, swaying it in an effort to keep them back. He had his free hand gripping Amelia around the neck so tightly that Olivia feared she would soon be struggling for air.

"Come on Jerico, there's no way out of here. Just let her go. Let Amelia go," Olivia spoke with authority as she held his gaze.

"Fuck you, she's mine," Jerico spat back as he swayed the bat once more.

"She's not yours, Jerico. She never was. What you did to her mother? You have no claim on her," Olivia replied back, causing Carisi to glace at her hesitantly. She typically tried to keep the perpetrator calm but this time she was purposely riling him up.

"Yes I do! She's my child! I'm her fuckin' father!"

Olivia let her lips curve up into a taunting smile. "No, you're just a rapist. You'll never be a father or a dad to that little girl." And as Olivia expected, he snapped, aiming his anger away from Amelia and toward Olivia. He released his grip from Amelia's neck, shoving her down to the ground as he lunged at Olivia, swinging the bat for her abdomen.

A single shot went off before Olivia had the chance to take the hit and she sighed as Jerico fell to his knees. Carisi rushed in and handcuffed Jerico as Fin reholstered his gun. "You didn't have to take that shot," Olivia whispered as she glanced over at her Sergeant.

Fin merely shrugged. "I wasn't gonna let him land that hit on you especially with the piece I saw shoved in his waistband." Olivia glanced back over at Jerico, surprised to see a glittering piece of metal shoved in his waistline. How had she missed that? She was focused on Amelia. Amelia…

She turned to see the young girl cowering in the corner. The room was filled with all men beside her so she quickly found her way to Amelia, dropping down to her knees to be level with the girl. "Hey, Amelia, everything is okay now, sweetie. My name is Olivia and your mom sent me to come rescue you."

The little girl looked at her hesitantly, tears still present in her eyes. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, your mommy, Alex. If you want to go with me, I'll take you to her as soon as possible." Olivia held out her hand, hoping that the little brunette would grab onto it. Instead, she ran forward, throwing her arms around Olivia's neck and clinging tightly. "It's okay sweetie, I've got you," Olivia soothed as she wrapped her arms around Amelia and ran a hand slowly up and down her back. She turned the little girl away from the sight of Jerico and carried her to the ambulance that she knew would soon be outside.

* * *

"Mommy!" Alex's head whipped to the direction of that voice and her face lit up once her eyes landed upon her foster daughter. The little girl had her legs wrapped around Olivia's hip, one arm slung around the lieutenant's neck while the other reached out for her. Olivia holding her daughter so protectively and lovingly was quite the sight to see and it pulled on her heart strings.

"Amelia!" Olivia lowered the younger brunette down onto the hospital bed and she immediately flung herself into Alex's arms. "Oh my lovely girl," Alex whispered as she pulled her close for a few beats. She finally let go, only to notice the white bandages around her daughter's neck. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Alex hesitantly grazed her fingers over the bandage, only to have her daughter nod.

"He held her neck a bit too tightly but other than that she's okay, Alex. I had the EMT's check her out on the way here and they bandaged her up so that she wouldn't scratch at the bruises."

"Thank you, Olivia. I can't possibly express how grateful I am that you saved not only me but my daughter as well." The sight of Alex cuddling with the young girl was enough of a thank you as she needed. Olivia had to admit, she never pictured Alex as the motherly type even though she had often hoped that Alex would be that type. There were many dreams where she imagined Alex walking with her, hand in hand, Noah balanced on Alex's hip. Even Alex cuddled up in bed with her, Noah sitting on her chest laughing as the blonde tickled him.

"Seeing you this happy is enough," Olivia finally replied back with a soft smile. Seeing the pair reconnect reminded her of her own son who was with the babysitter. Since the case was wrapped up now she figured that she could take the rest of the day off and spend it with Noah. She imagined the confused look she'd get on his face at the prospect of Olivia wanting to do nothing but cuddle and watch cartoons with him. She often turned toward him for the love that she craved after a tough case.

Happy to see Amelia and Alex so at ease, Olivia slipped quietly out of the room so that they could have their moment and she could take Noah home sooner.

* * *

 **A/N: So the case is officially over. Next up, some reconnecting for our favorite ladies.**


	6. Chapter 6

_6:43 pm; Apartment of Olivia Benson_

"More whipped cream!" Noah exclaimed as he watched his mom distribute the typical amount of whipped cream on his pancakes.

Olivia chuckled at she looked at him in surprise. "More?! You're not going to be able to sleep tonight!" Despite her reply, she squirted on a little more whipped cream. It was the weekend following the case and she was treating Noah to a rare event, breakfast for dinner. She whipped up his favorite, chocolate chip pancakes topped with strawberries and whipped cream. The strawberries were more for her benefit than his, a small attempt at making the meal healthier than it really was.

"Yay!" Noah cheered as he pulled the plate closer to him and grabbed onto his fork. "I love breakfast for dinner! Why don't we do this more often?" He tossed Olivia a goofy grin that simply made her heart melt. She loved that boy more than she ever imagined was possible.

Before she could sit down and join him for their dinner, there was a knock on the door. "Did you invite someone over for dinner?" Olivia teased as she looked at her son, mouth stuffed full of pancakes, whipped cream smeared across his nose and chin. He merely shook his head and the brunette chuckled as she wiped the whipped cream off of his nose before heading over to the door.

The familiar faces on the other side of the door surprised her as she opened it up. "Alex." Her voice certainly expressed her surprise.

"Olivia!" Amelia cheered as she spotted the brunette.

"Hey, Liv. I hope you don't mind me stopping by like this…Amelia wanted to say thank you for saving her and I was going to call but I wasn't sure if you still had the same number…Anyway, Fin gave me your new address and insisted that you wouldn't mind the intrusion. I can come back if now isn't a good time," Alex continued to ramble on.

"No intrusion at all, Alex. Come on in, Noah and I were just about to sit down for dinner." She beckoned the pair in and shut the door behind them. "We're having breakfast for dinner, pancakes and strawberries, would you like to join us?" Olivia watched in amusement as Amelia's eyes lit up at the mentioning of pancakes.

"Oh, we don't want to impose, really. We're just here to say thank you."

"So you say, Alex, but that look on Amelia's face tells me she wants pancakes," Olivia countered as she watched the little girl smile even wider as she nodded in agreement. "Come on, there's plenty." Alex followed her into the kitchen with Amelia still on her hip. The lieutenant pulled up a chair as she introduced the pair to Noah and vice-versa.

"Here I come over to say thanks and you end up feeding us," Alex commented with a chuckle as she watched her daughter dig in hungrily to the pancakes. She didn't often allow Amelia to indulge in sweets so she knew the little girl was in heaven right now.

"It's not a problem at all, Alex. I'm happy to have the company and I'm sure Noah is too. I think I've been suffocating him with love," she added in lightly.

"How old are you?" Noah questioned as he glanced over at the little girl now sitting next to him.

"I'm six! What about you?" Amelia replied back around a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm five. I don't have a dad. Do you?" Noah's blunt question called Olivia's eyes to bulge.

"Noah!" The lieutenant chastised, intent on explaining why that wasn't an appropriate comment or question to ask but Amelia merely looked over at her mom before replying without missing a beat.

"Me neither. But that's okay, all I need is my mommy," Amelia replied back simply with a smile.

"Me too, except mommy doesn't take me fishing like Tucker used to," Noah commented, causing Olivia to choke on her sip of water.

For her part, Alex eyed her up in surprise. "Tucker? As in Ed Tucker?"

"I never thought my son would be tattling on my relationships," Olivia managed to reply once she stopped choking. "Noah, I thought we talked about not telling people things about mommy's friends?"

"My mommy also has private friends that I'm not supposed to talk about," Amelia filled in, this time causing Alex to blush.

"Exactly, _not_ to talk about," Alex reminded her with a smile.

"Ooh, do you have a secret man in your life that I don't know about?" Olivia tried to make her question sound playful but inside she felt her heart sink. She had kissed Alex a few days prior and as far as she could tell, Alex let it happen. Was she already seeing someone else? Not to mention a man?

"Yuck! Mommy old brings home girls," Amelia replied back without hesitation. "Like Emily who had lots of sleepovers with mommy."

"Amelia!" Alex yelped in surprise. She hadn't exactly expected to be outed to Olivia by her own daughter. Of course, both children were two young to know any better.

"Oh, yeah, I'm not s'posed to talk about Emily 'cause she moved away," Amelia added in before chowing down on some more pancakes.

For her part, Alex blushed heavily, her face now buried in her hand. Noah had just finished confirming what she feared, that Olivia dated men. Her mind had been stuck on their kiss. What was it? Did Olivia mean to kiss her? Was it just supposed to be a simple peck for comfort? But Olivia had never kissed her before.

"Well, you two look done with your pancakes," Olivia commented in an attempt to ease the tension in the room. Why don't you go show Amelia some of your toys, Noah?"

"Okay!" Noah slipped off of his chair along with Amelia and they headed toward his room.

"Emily, huh?"

"Tucker, huh?" Alex countered.

"Touché."

"But seriously Liv, _Tucker_? The same guy that arrested you? How the hell did that happen?"

"We both have changed since then…He was actually a really great man to me and a great father figure for Noah. When it happened, it was just so out of the blue. I didn't expect it when he started flirting with me and then one thing led to another after a tough case and…yeah."

And yeah, Alex thought with a faint frown. She had always imagined that was how she'd end up with Olivia. A long week, a tough case, an upset Olivia, some nice red wine, and a comforting hand. She definitely didn't imagine that Ed Tucker would get there instead her.

"Emily moved away?"

That pulled Alex out of her thoughts. "Somewhat…I was dating Emily before Amelia was in the picture and before fostering a child was even a thought in my mind. We sort of connected on the mutual belief that neither of us wanted children and then when I started fostering Amelia it became a point of contention between us. She accused me of spending too much time with Amelia and not enough with her and used it against me. I really tried to make it work…" _Hence the sleepovers_ , Olivia thought to herself. "But she decided that she couldn't play second string and I wasn't planning on giving up Amelia for her or anyone. Amelia liked her though for some reason, despite Emily hardly talking to her when they were around each other so that's why she still talks about her and reminds me of my failed relationship," Alex added in with a chuckle.

"I have to admit, I never imagined you having children either, Alex."

"I'm not too bad at it, am I?" Alex teased lightly. "I honestly didn't either. It was never in the plans for me but like I said, Amelia is just something special. She broke right through my heart of ice and I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore. I've actually been thinking of fostering another child so that Amelia could have a sibling. She keeps commenting about how nice it would be to have someone to play with besides me."

Olivia laughed at that. "You're telling me! Noah keeps saying the same thing." She shook her head with a smile and glanced off to the side. "Well, maybe we can help each other out." Alex's eyes widened in slight surprise at what she thought Olivia might be insinuating. "I'd love to catch up with you some more so perhaps we could make playdates out of it for the kids." _Oh_ , Alex thought as she shook the surprise off of her face before Olivia could see it.

"Yeah, playdates, that sounds great. I'm sure Amelia would love spending more time with Noah. She seems to be okay with boys around her age so maybe it will help her learn to trust older men a bit more. She really would like to spend more time playing with someone other than her mom…"

"Alex?" The blonde stopped rambling and looked back at Olivia. "I did say playdates but I think you missed the part where I said I also wanted to catch up with you."

"Oh. Well, we have known each other for almost twenty years now so catching up as friends would be nice." Olivia smiled to herself at Alex's comment about friends. She stood up from her chair under the guise of clearing away the plates and carried them to the sink.

"Alex?" The blonde hummed in response as Olivia walked over to her and stood next to her. The brunette leaned down so that her arm was resting on the table and she was facing Alex. "Did I not make myself clear with that kiss?"

Alex's mouth parted slightly in surprise. "What…"

Olivia smiled playfully as she cupped Alex's cheek with the hand that wasn't resting on the table. She trailed two fingers down just beneath Alex's chin and lifted it up an inch before pressing her lips against the blonde's.

The kiss was slow this time as Olivia was in no hurry. She sucked the blonde's lower lip into her mouth and gently bit down, scraping her teeth against it before releasing her hold and kissing Alex fully again. Once she felt a hand curl around her bicep and another on her neck, she deepened the kiss, teasing her tongue between Alex's lip until her mouth opened, welcoming her in. The kiss quickly grew more passionate, each craving more, nips and soothing flicks of tongues.

It was Olivia who finally pulled away, breathless and panting heavily as she gazed into darkened blue eyes. She knew her own eyes were heavy with desire as well. "To answer your question," Alex whispered as she took a few deep, calming breaths. "You didn't make yourself clear with your first kiss but this one, oh, this one told me everything that I needed to know."

Olivia kissed her roughly again, this time pulling her up off of the chair before turning her around and pressing her rear into the kitchen table. She slipped her hands down to the back of Alex's thighs and with a swift move, she lifted Alex onto the tabletop before setting her back down, hands returning to Alex's lower back to pull her impossibly closer.

Alex's hand were insistent, pulling at her shoulders and neck, legs looping around the lieutenant's waist and pulling her abdomen flush against her body. She pulled away for another moment, glancing up at Olivia through heavy eyelids as she bit her lip. "Just to be clear, you're into me?" Alex asked softly, the playfulness apparent in her voice.

Olivia pursed her lips as she pretended to think. "No, I just kiss all my friends like this."

Alex chuckled as she pulled her close again for another slow kiss before moving just a breath away. "I can't wait to see what you do for people you actually like then…"

"I'd be more than happy to show you," Olivia whispered seductively before a familiar voice called out her name. She quickly pulled away from Alex and straightened up her shirt just as Noah popped back into the kitchen. "Yeah, buddy?"

"Can you help me take down my train set? I want to show it to Amelia," Noah explained as Amelia popped up next to him holding Noah's elephant, Eddie. She was surprised that Noah had let her hold it sine he seemed rather possessive over Eddie.

"Of course. You two can play with the train for a couple of hours but then its bedtime." She followed Noah to the room and took down the set for him, fully intent of going back to private time with Alex but the kids convinced them both to play as well. She didn't mind one bit though.


	7. Chapter 7

"You are magical," Alex declared as she stepped into Olivia's apartment, allowing herself to be pulled flush against her lover's body.

The lieutenant smiled as she gave Alex a small kiss before pulling back. "I won't deny it but why exactly is that?"

Alex chuckled as she held up the bottle of wine that she had brought over and found her way to the kitchen. "You managed to find a babysitter that would watch both Noah and Amelia and for the whole night? Like I said, magical."

Olivia grinned as she pulled out two wine glasses from the cabinet and set them on the table before searching for her wine opener. "Well, Amanda was happy to do it. Noah loves spending time with Jesse and I know Jesse will just be thrilled to hang out with another girl. Besides, Amanda owed me one. I've done the same for her quite a few times."

Alex raised an eyebrow as Olivia handed her a half full glass. "Does she have someone in her life?"

Olivia chuckled as she took a small sip from her own glass. "Sort of…she won't admit it to me but she has been spending a lot of time with Carisi. When I went to pick her up at one point for a playdate I saw him leaving her place in a rush."

"Oooh, mixing business and pleasure. That's never good despite how appealing as it sounds."

"That sounds appealing to you?" Olivia teased as she led the blonde to the living room. It had been a month since they first kissed; a month full of stolen kisses, rushed touches, and a lot of cold showers. With both children around, they hadn't been able to be intimate, despite hurried attempts. However, Olivia didn't mind as much as she thought she would. She had a history of jumping into bed with her partners before letting them into her heart so it was a nice change. But tonight she fully intended to charm the pants off of the blonde so that they could finally be intimate, hence the sleepover at Amanda's, the wine, and the flickering candles that Olivia had conveniently left out in the living room.

Alex smiled seductively as she took once last swig of her wine before setting it down on the coffee table. "Does it not appeal to you?" She slid her legs up onto the couch now, facing Olivia, as she moved closer to the brunette. She trailed her hand over Olivia's shoulder, teasingly stroking her fingers across her collarbone and just grazing her breast. "Just imagine how much more tolerable we would've been back in the day…"

Alex swung a leg over Olivia's waist and straddled her, settling her hands on strong shoulders. "You'd come into my office, all full of confidence with that sexy swagger, and declare that I get you a warrant." Their lips connected briefly before Alex pulled away, instead focusing on her lower half as she rubbed it slowly against Olivia's lap. "Like always, I'd tell you that there wasn't enough evidence."

She trailed her fingers down Olivia's chest, stopping at her blouse before slowly unbuttoning it. "You'd try to argue your case, getting in my face until I was standing in front of you, yelling just as passionately back. And then…" Alex paused her motions and locked eyes with Olivia as she swiftly pulled Olivia's blouse open, exposing her bare torso.

"Then you'd kiss me. It wouldn't be gentle, no, you're angry, pissed even. You want me to pay for denying you something that you want. Oh but I know that the warrant isn't what you need to relieve all that pent up anger and stress. You'd kiss me roughly, hands haphazardly grabbing at my thighs, trying to get a grip through my tight skirt." Olivia couldn't help but grab onto Alex's thighs now, suddenly thankful that the blonde wasn't wearing a skirt. She could feel every curve, every straining muscle from beneath Alex's skin-tight jeans.

Alex moaned softly in response to the possessive hold but she wasn't done taunting the lieutenant yet. "And then you'd snap. It'd start small, with you ripping my blouse open, buttons spraying across my office floor but you wouldn't care." As Alex spoke, Olivia slid her hands up to Alex's shirt and shoved it up until it was around the blonde's breasts. She almost left it there, but the prospect of having the former ADA completely naked in front of her was too appealing so she pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it aside.

"I'd try to return the favor but you'd take full control of me, picking me up and shoving me on top of my desk. I'd fumble with the new location, pushing all my organized briefs around as you climbed on top of me." Olivia ran her hands up and down Alex's exposed abdomen, clinging to the heated skin before reaching her bra, a swift flick of her wrist causing it to fall loose.

"You'd shove my skirt up as far as you could, causing it to wrinkle around my hips, exposing my underwear to you…You're impatient, demanding, desperate to feel me against you. I fumble with your pants now, just enough to get your belt off before you push your hips roughly against my awaiting center. Your movements are rushed and rough, the front of your jeans insistently rubbing against the thin fabric of my underwear as I wrap my legs around your waist. Then you lean down and—"

Alex's story was cut off by her own gasp and moan, her fingers abandoning their place on Olivia's waist to instead grip her shoulder and slide through her hair. Her eyes rolled close as Olivia's hot mouth enveloped her breast, sucking firmly and insistently. "Fuck…" Olivia grinned against Alex's breast as she palmed the other with her hand; she couldn't help it, Alex's fantasy was turning her on beyond belief.

"Is that what I do?" Olivia whispered against her breast before gently biting down on the blonde's nipple, causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Yes…yes…" Her answer became a chant as Olivia kept up her work, moving her mouth to the other breast now. She abandoned her breast after a moment, replacing it with her hands, rolling and teasing her nipples into firm peaks as she trailed kisses up Alex's neck. She scraped her teeth against the pounding pulse point that she felt beneath Alex's pale neck before suckling the spot firmly; she pulled back just seconds before she knew she'd draw blood up to the surface of her pale skin. "Fuck, Liv…"

"I need to see all of you," Olivia husked as she grasped onto the front of Alex's jeans, fumbling to get them unbuttoned. Alex's hands covered her own shaking ones, helping her undo the buttons before pushing it down her thighs. Olivia groaned at the sight of pale thighs being exposed to her; she had often wondered what the blonde would look like in nothing more than her underwear and, lord, was it more mesmerizing than she had ever imagined.

Once her pants were off, Alex climbed back on top of Olivia's lap, only to be pushed down onto the couch. This time, Olivia took the top position, stretching her body out atop Alex's like a lion consuming its prey. The blonde pulled at Olivia's pants as well, wasting no time in pushing them off so that she could feel the former detective, skin-to-skin.

Olivia's mouth returned to Alex's breasts and she almost lost it, her fingers somehow forgetting that they were on a trek to unhook Olivia's bra as well. She wanted to feel her completely, breasts to breasts, hip to hip, but her mind was too busy swirling with pleasure. When Olivia finally gave her mercy and stopped the suckling on her breasts, Alex remembered her quest and quickly popped the hooks off of the bra before her.

She couldn't help but moan at the sight of the full, round breasts hanging tauntingly before her. She leaned up desperately, connecting her lips with Olivia's as she used both of her hands to palm the tanned breasts before her. The brunette rolled her body against Alex's, in tune with the soft hands teasing her body as she deepened the kiss, her tongue probing into the hot mouth before her.

Olivia couldn't help but grind her hips into Alex's, the blonde swiftly wrapping her legs around Olivia's waist and pulling her closer for a deeper contact. They both matched each other moan for moan, thrust for thrust, and Olivia swore she was going to come just rubbing herself against Alex's lithe body. "Al—Al," Olivia managed to husk out as she pulled away just for a moment. "I need you…I need you naked and on my bed."

Alex didn't want to acquiesce to the request but she knew it was for both of their benefit. As hot as the thought of getting fucked on the couch was, she knew that Noah often sat and cuddled with his mom there.

"Quickly," Alex murmured as she leaned up with Olivia. She was surprised when Olivia didn't let go of her and instead pulled her close as she lifted the blonde up off of the couch. Alex yelped in surprise as she tightened her legs around Olivia's hips and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Liv," she laughed as she looked at the goofy smile on her lover's face. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Did you really think I was going to stop touching you long enough to walk to the bedroom?" Olivia smiled as she took a quick stop to press Alex against a wall and kiss her. "I may not be as thin as I once was but I still keep this body in shape specifically for stuff like this."

Alex laughed as Olivia carried her the rest of the way to the bedroom. "I better be the only person you're doing _stuff like this_ with."

Olivia smiled as she kissed Alex deeply before gently setting her down on the center of her mattress. "You're it for me, Alex," she whispered as she crawled on top of the blonde, pausing when her hands were hovering on the sides of Alex's underwear. "Can I?" The blonde nodded as Olivia carefully pulled the lace down, exposing Alex's glistening sex to her for the first time. She groaned as the intoxicating scent of her lover overcame her. "Jesus, Al, you're gorgeous," she murmured as she took in the full sight of Alex naked, wanting, and wet on her bed.

Alex's attempt to pull Olivia back up for a kiss went completely ignored as the brunette trailed her hands up and down long, lean thighs. Her mouth soon descended on supple flesh, kissing, nipping, and licking along Alex's abdomen and down to the crux of her thighs.

The blonde couldn't help but gasp as she felt Olivia's heated breath over her core. She squirmed impatiently, one hand firmly grasping Olivia's shoulder as the other buried in thick brown locks. She kept her hand steady on the back of Olivia's head, not urging or encouraging since she wasn't sure to what extent Olivia was experienced with the same sex.

Her question was answered shortly as Olivia's tongue stroked through her sodden folds, moaning in response to the taste. Alex pinched her eyes closed as she felt the rush of arousal sweep over her body at the feeling of Olivia's mouth on her, licking her. She had been dreaming of this for far too long and it was even better than she could ever have imagined.

"Liv," Alex gasped as Olivia swirled her tongue around her lover's core, enjoying the unfamiliar yet pleasant taste. She teased her tongue slowly up her fold before circling her tongue around a protruding clit. "Oh!" Alex's hips pushed forward in response to Olivia teasing, the blonde no longer able to control her physical reaction.

Olivia resisted the urge to smile against Alex's sex as she pulled just a breath away. "I take it this feels okay?"

"Better than okay," Alex husked out as she twisted her fingers in Olivia's hair, this time encouraging her to resume her fervid licking. Olivia resumed her motions, teasing her tongue around Alex's hardened nub before lowering her strokes so that she could gather more of Alex's arousal into her mouth. "God, that feels so good…"

Encouraged by her words, Olivia picked up her ministrations, stroking more firmly now, no longer teasing. She could feel Alex's hips shifting against the mattress and she did her best to pin the lithe frame before her against the bed. Her tongue worked it way back up to where Alex wanted her the most and she dug in, stroking her tongue in quick circles around the swollen nub. "Ooooh, Liv…please…" Alex gasped out, tugging at Olivia's hair. "Slow down baby or I'm going to…" Alex moaned abruptly as she tossed her head back. She was going to come any second despite wanting to savor the feeling of Olivia going down on her.

The lieutenant was merely encouraged by the thought of Alex coming in her mouth and picked up her pace once more, flicking her tongue furiously around her lover's sex. "Liv, I'm gonna…" A breathy moan filled the room. Alex wasn't sure how Olivia was going to react to her coming against her mouth so she attempted to let the former detective know that she could use her hand. Of course, that task was easier thought than said. "You don't have to…oh god, you can…pull away."

Olivia merely grunted what sounded like a 'no' before stroking Alex's swelling clit with increasingly pressure. A second later, Alex was crying out her release, hand clinging to Olivia's shoulder and hair as she shook from the power of her release. Olivia carried her through it with soothing strokes up her tongue, gathering up the intoxicating arousal that spilled from Alex's core. Once she was sure that she cleaned up as best as she could, she slipped back up to the blonde who pulled her in for another passionate kiss.

"God Liv, how many times have you done that before?"

Olivia chuckled as she pulled back, admiring the naked woman before her. "You're the first and the sight of you coming is my new favorite view."

Alex groaned in response. "You already have me, you don't need to keep up the charm."

"It's the truth," Olivia whispered as she kissed the blonde against before sliding a hand down Alex's relaxed legs which were still splayed open. "And I want to see you come again. Can you already?"

The blonde merely moaned as Olivia trailed her fingers through her wet folds. "For you? Yeah," Alex gasped out just as two fingers slowly pushed into her sex, filling her in a way that she hadn't experienced in years.

"You feel so good wrapped around my fingers," Olivia husked as she slid her fingers inside of her lover, marveling at the slick, clinging feeling that her inner channels provided. "You're so tight and wet."

"You're going to give me a complex," Alex murmured as she reveled in the feeling of Olivia's fingers sliding in and out of her. She was pleasantly surprised when Olivia pushed her fingers forward, stroking against her front walls. Her eyes widened in surprise at the intense feeling of pleasure that overwhelmed her. "Oh fuck, right there, Liv…everything you're doing, it's perfect." She got lost in her own head for a moment before she realized that she hadn't yet taken the brunette while she was about to come for a second time. "Liv…you?"

"Later," Olivia assured her as she stroked her inner walls firmly. "Right now I want to feel you coming against my hand." It didn't take much longer for Alex's inner walls to flutter around the brunette's fingers. She came softer than she had before but it was none the less satisfying and left her wanting more.

Olivia carefully extracted her fingers, grinning seductively at the blonde as she brought her soaked fingers to her mouth and sucked off Alex's arousal. "I want you," Alex managed to husk out as she grabbed onto Olivia's hips, pulling down her underwear before encouraging her to move up her body. Olivia looked at her in confusion which quickly transitioned into a blush once she realized what Alex wanted. "Come on, Liv. I want you straddling my face, thighs around my head…"

"Fuck, are you sure?" Olivia questioned as she slowly moved to where Alex wanted her.

"Yes, god yes, I want to eat you out until you're screaming my name." She was surprised when she saw a new flood of glistening fluids coat Olivia's outer lips. So Olivia Benson was into dirty talk. Alex wasted no time in wrapping her arms around Olivia's thighs and pulling her close, shoving her tongue into the sodden sex above her.

"Oh!" Olivia cried out as her thighs shook, causing her to quickly wrap her hands around the headboard so that she wouldn't fall down on her lover. She clung desperately to the wooden frame as Alex's tongue stroked her alive and reminded her that she hadn't received oral in years. Even so, what Alex was doing was nothing like any of her partners had ever done before. Her toes were curling, stomach churning with nothing but pleasure as Alex wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked firmly.

Short seconds later, Olivia was coming, crying out Alex name just as the blonde had requested. She could hardly keep herself upright as Alex cleaned up her arousal, tongue stroking and teasing her long after she had orgasmed. She felt herself quickly heating back up before spiraling into another, smaller orgasm at the hands of Alex's talented tongue. The blonde merely hummed in surprise at the new gush of arousal slipping out of her lover.

"Jesus, Liv, I love the taste of your come." The brunette felt herself blush at the vulgar words, finally allowing herself to collapse onto the mattress next to Alex. She was completely and utterly spent, legs still shaking from the power of her release.

"I bet you say that to all your girls," Olivia teased as she settled onto the mattress, tossing a weary arm around her exposed abdomen.

"No, just you. And if you'd let me, I could lick you for the rest of the night."

"I think you'd kill me. You already got me twice."

Alex straddled her waist a second later with a cheshire grin. "What's one more in the whole scheme of things?"

Olivia laughed as she shook her head. "No way, Cabot. I would actually like to be able to walk tomorrow."

"You will be able to walk, albeit a little funny. What's the most you've ever came in a night?" Alex's hands were playing teasingly across the brunette's breasts and she was having a hard time focusing.

"If I'm lucky, twice."

Alex frowned as she rolled Olivia's straining nipples against her thumb and index finger. "You've been missing out, darling."

"What do you mean?"

"Lesbian sex, Liv. It's all about multiple orgasms and your pleasure whereas with a man it's about their release. Once you eliminate the factor of a penis the opportunities are endless."

"What's the most you've ever…?"

Alex chuckled at the question as she leaned down and kissed Olivia once more, hoping to light her body back up. "Why don't we try to set a new record?" Alex husked as she settled on top of the brunette, insinuating a knee between her legs and beginning a slow grind.

* * *

"Seven," Olivia gasped out as she rolled over on her side, facing Alex. "My legs are numb…" Alex chuckle as she turned toward the lieutenant and gently brushed back her very out of place hair. "But we broke your record, right?" Alex grinned wide as she nodded in the affirmative. "So you've seriously came six times before?" Olivia had just assumed that was Alex's previous record. She noticed a certain look cross the blonde's face, almost…devious. "What?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly? You just made me come seven times doing things that I didn't even knew were a thing!"

Alex laughed out loud as she grinned at her lover. "But you enjoyed them all, right?"

"I did but stop avoiding the question."

"Three."

"Three?" Olivia questioned back. "What do you mean three? You and I both just came seven times! Are you telling me we could've stopped at four?"

Alex was stuck in a laughing fit now. She could tell that for the most part Olivia was amused as well and the brunette certainly wasn't complaining or requesting that they stop during the act. "Yeah, we could've stopped at four but did you really want to?"

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully as she tossed an arm over Alex's waist and pulled her close for cuddling. "Well, it would've left some feeling in my legs. I think they went completely numb around number five."

"I'll massage them later," Alex replied back with a peck on Olivia's lips. "Besides, now you can brag that you made me come more than twice as many times as any of my partners were ever able to…" A cocky grin grew naturally on Olivia's face. Despite never being with a woman before, Olivia couldn't deny the fact that she felt very butch and proud of making Alex come so many times.

"Don't let it go to your head Lieutenant Benson…" Alex paused for a moment, pursing her lips. "Hmm, Lieutenant Benson…I like the sound of that." Olivia raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what she was getting at. "Hey, did you bring your badge and handcuffs home?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Epilogue_

"Amelia! Come on, we're going to be late!" Alex shouted down the hallway of the Cabot vacation house in the rural mountains of New York. The not so little anymore girl exited her room and walked to where her mom was standing. "Honey, your hair, again! What did I say about brushing it?"

Amelia merely rolled her eyes at her mom, earning her a raised eyebrow. "I was trying to brush it when you called me. Besides, I don't think you can be late to your own wedding, Mom."

"Well there are other people here besides us waiting…Where is Noah? Is he in his tuxedo?"

"He's with Mama, so I'm sure she has it handled. Mama has been very calm about this whole thing."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Well then why don't you go over to her and maybe she can braid your hair before the ceremony."

Amelia chuckled in response. "Mama sent me to stay with you to keep you calm. She didn't want a runaway bride."

"I'm too old for that," Alex commented dryly as she shook her head. "Besides, I'd never leave your Mama. She's the best thing that has ever happened to us."

Amelia smiled fondly at the memory of when they made their family 'official'. Alex finally gained full parental rights of her shortly after the kidnapping fiasco. The adoption was finalized and within a year Amelia had asked Olivia if she would adopt her as well. Alex was in love with the idea, as was Olivia. Noah had also been asking Olivia if Alex would become his new Mom but Olivia was hesitant to put that pressure on the blonde so it worked out for the best that Amelia made the first move.

They had all been living together as a family for a year and a half before Olivia popped the question on their second anniversary. Now, three years following their reconnection, they were set to be married at the Cabot vacation home in the mountains, surrounded by only family and close friends. Of course, Olivia's squad was included as family.

"So do you think you have time to braid my hair or should I go to Mama?" Amelia teased as the blonde stared at herself in the mirror for a second longer, adjusting the bust of the deep-V of her white dress. They had decided on a simple, intimate wedding and as such, Alex settled on a simple white dress that showed just enough of her cleavage to make Olivia want to strip her down with a loose, shear skirt that fell to the ground. She was unsure what Olivia would be wearing and was waiting patiently to be surprised by the lieutenant. From what she heard, Olivia had to go wedding dress shopping three different times before mentioning that she had decided on her attire for the event.

"No, I'll braid it," Alex replied back as she pushed a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, small white flowers that Amelia had placed in her hair adorning the simple look. She quickly went about braiding her daughter's hair, reveling in the moment and mentally taking a picture of her gorgeous daughter dressed in a light blue dress.

* * *

"Noah!"

"Yeah Mama?" Noah called back as he walked into the room, gleaming at his mother standing tall in her wedding attire. Olivia pursed her lips as she looked back at her reflection, tugging at her collar. "Mom is gonna love it."

"You think so?" Olivia questioned as she observed her eight year old son who was dressed in the most adorable tuxedo, a light blue vest underneath to match Amelia's dress.

"Yup! I've heard her make comments before about—"

"Nope!" Olivia quickly cut him off as she chuckled in embarrassment. "You're not supposed to hear those comments. I'm going to have to have a word with your Mom about that."

Noah chuckled to as he walked over to his mom and allowed her to run a hand through his curly hair, brushing it out of his eyes. "It just tells me that you love each other still," Noah replied with a faint smile. "Will you always love each other?"

"I'm never letting your Mom go, Noah. We're both in it for the long run."

"Good," Noah replied as he grinned at his mother. "Now we've got a wedding to get you to!"

"You've got the rings, right?" Noah nodded as he held out the box before slipping it back into his pocket.

* * *

Olivia stood proud at the end of the make-shift aisle on the large back lawn of the vacation home. Her hands were crossed, eyes peeled for any hint of her fiancée walking down the aisle. She felt her nervousness triple as she watched Amelia and Noah walk down the aisle together, Amelia tossing out flower petals along the carpeted pathway. The wedding march picked up and Olivia held her breath as a flash of white appeared at the end of the aisle.

Alex took her breath away just as she did every day. She couldn't help but openly admire her future wife as she slowly walked down the aisle with her Uncle Harriman. The blonde was quite the sight, tight white bodice wrapped around her, showing a hint of teasing cleavage that Olivia so desperately wanted to run her tongue along. She pushed those thoughts to the side as she trailed her eyes down Alex's trim waist and along the flowing skirt of the gown. She couldn't believe that she was about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world.

Alex too had her breath taken away at the sight of Olivia waiting at the end of the aisle. The brunette's outfit surprised her, but only in the best way possible. Instead of donning a dress, Olivia was in her dress blues that were covered in insignias of her newest rank as Captain. The brunette was as gorgeous as ever, her hair pulled up into a tight bun, a single strand of hair framing her face with her cap snug on her head. All Alex could imagine right now was getting Olivia out of that uniform.

Before she knew it, Alex stood before Olivia. After a kiss from her uncle, he passed her hand over to Olivia before seating himself. "Hi," Olivia whispered as she smiled widely at her fiancée, eyes just beginning to mist over.

"Hi back, Captain," Alex husked as she ran a hand over Olivia's jacket sleeve before taking a step back so that the ceremony could begin.

In short time, Olivia stood before Alex, holding her hand as she spoke her vows. "Alex, when I thought about what I wanted to say to you on our wedding day, so much came to mind. We have quite a long history." There was a small chuckle in the audience by the SVU squad. "But I wouldn't ever change a thing with the way everything turned out. Because of you, I have a beautiful daughter now that I can call my own. You brought a new meaning to love in my life and now I can't ever imagine spending a single second without you. You complete me more than I ever thought possible and I can't thank you enough for becoming a part of my family and filling a void in both my and Noah's life." She smiled as she wiped away an errant tear. "You are my everything, Alex, and you have my all. My heart, my soul, my love and you always will."

Alex squeezed her hand reassuringly as she tried to focus on her own vows now. "Olivia," Alex blinked back tears as she locked eyes with her lover. "If you would have told me twenty years ago that we'd wind up together, standing before one another, reciting our vows, I would've had you committed." The audience chuckled once more before Alex continued. "You were a total pain in my ass." Both woman laughed as Olivia smiled lovingly at the woman before her. "But you worked your way into my heart far quicker and deeper than anyone ever had before. When I left SVU, when I left you, I felt as if my heart had been torn out and I had no idea why. I think deep inside me I have loved you for far longer than I'd admit. You saved me more times than I can count, both literally and metaphorically. And I hope to have a lifetime with you so that I can do the same for you. You are the absolute love of my life and because of you, I had the courage to foster and adopt our beautiful daughter as well as adopt Noah. Because of you, we were able to reconnect and grow a family together. Because of you, I am finally whole again. I love you, Olivia Benson, and I fully intend on telling you that every day for the rest of our lives."

Both women slipped a ring on the other and could hardly wait for the minister to tell them they could kiss one another. Olivia wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and another along her back as she spun the blonde forward, tipping her backwards as she kissed her deeply, earning a cheer and a round of applause from the observers. Alex smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, unable to help it as one leg lifted off of the ground and hugged the curve of Olivia's calves.

After a lingering kiss, Olivia pulled her back upright and simply smiled wider than she ever had before at her wife. Her wife. "Mrs. Cabot-Benson," Olivia whispered as she grabbed tightly onto Alex's hand and used her other to point out toward the carpeted pathway that they were now supposed to walk along.

Alex smiled just as wide at the sound of her new name. "Say it again, Liv."

"I love you, Alexandra Cabot-Benson," Olivia husked as she kissed the blonde firmly on the lips before headed down the stage, beckoning Amelia and Noah to join them. Both kids ran up to them excitedly, linking hands with their moms.

"I love you too, Olivia Cabot-Benson."

* * *

 **A/N: The end! Hope you enjoyed this version of Alex's return to SVU. Now if only the writers would take some hints from this fandom ;)**


End file.
